


sexy, sexy wall

by pinkstilettos



Category: Day6 (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkstilettos/pseuds/pinkstilettos
Summary: remember when on hdigh jae said some things about his wall? yeah, i do too.
Relationships: Park Jaehyung/His Wall
Kudos: 12





	sexy, sexy wall

**Author's Note:**

> i started like actually fucking crying 3 times while writing this i hate it and i am so sorry💔

it started as a joke.

of course it was a joke. i mean, who SERIOUSLY wants to make babies with a wall? and who would admit to it? well, i have your answer. park jaehyung.

as jae continues throughout his host-ship or whatever the fuck of hdigh, he starts to notice how... sexy... the wall really was. i mean, if you look closely at the wall, you can see these dozens of holes all scattered around in such a pleasing way, jae has found himself unable to look away. what a challenge it'd be, he would think to himself, to see how many fingers i could fit into each an every hole at a time. sometimes he'd maybe think of his toes if he was feeling spicy. and eventually his mind begins to wander to some... other things that could be inserted.

one day, as jae is of course on excellent terms with dive studios' staff, jae asks to stay later than them to pack up. obviously it sounds like an odd request, but jae is a respectable man. so they leave him. 

once jae is sure everyone else has left the building, he covers the security camera in his set up. he then proceeds to lock the door. it's all about to kick off. 

slowly, full of anticipation, jae walks over to the wall. he thinks about how long he's wanted this. he is filled with so much anticipation he is about the burst. or maybe something other than anticipation.

he readies himself, but then, jae stops. he takes a step back. he looks at the wall. that sexy, sexy wall.

he puts his mouth up to the hole and says, "you're such a sexy wall. wanna have my babies?" 

and honestly, i think it's good for all of us the wall said no. you nasty fuckers.


End file.
